Knight of the Wind
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: Set in an alternative universe as a sequel to Sonic and the Black Knight, but made so that King Arthur's world is Sonic's home and Mobius doesn't exist. Pairings: Sonue (Sonamy), Sir Galaval (Silvaze). Rated M for suggestive/explicit content and a fair amount of swearing. R&R Please! NOTE: THE AMELIA IN THIS STORY IS NOT THE SAME AS ANY CHARACTER CALLED AMELIA IN ANY OTHER STORY!


Merlina ran around her new palace, wondering what to do about her new problem, then she had an idea.  
"I can summon him! Of course!" she smiled. Then she slammed her staff down on the floor and muttered a mysterious spell, which opened up a portal, and out came... Sonic, Caliburn and two Chili Dogs!

"WHOA!" Sonic screamed before landing face-first into the palace's weak floor. Merlina giggled, getting a strange feeling of Deja Vu. Sonic looked up and dashed for his two chilidogs, luckily, he caught them and ate them quickly. He looked around, holding Caliburn tightly in his gauntlet.

"Where am I?" He looked around. He had just been chatting with the Knights of the Round Table, having a nice meal, when suddenly he disappeared and found himself here!  
"Hey Sir Sonic!" she laughed.  
"Merlina? Good to see you again! How are you coping?" He smiled, loosening his grip on Caliburn.  
"Very well. Anyways, I summoned you, Sonic, because I need your help. Nothing too serious, but it's still required," she explained.  
"Alright, lay it on me!" he smirked confidently, licking his glove from the chili.  
"Well, the problem is... Sir Galahad and Sir Percival are having a party to make a 'special announcement', and they wish for me to host and/or cater it!" she frowned.  
"And?" Sonic kept a blank expression on his face.  
"They want it done by tonight, how can I possibly sort everything and invite the entire kingdom to this palace by TONIGHT? Sonic I need you to help get the party ready, and get Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain to sort the invitations. Please, will you help me?" she said, looking shamefully at him.  
"Of course! There's nothing the Knight of the Wind can't do! Right?" he smiled. She smiled back.  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you so! I shall forever be in your debt," Merlina said, shaking his hand rapidly.  
"No payment necessary," Sonic laughed.

"Oh, and one other thing! This is very important Sonic, you must listen carefully," Merlina added.  
"Mmm?" Sonic hummed hysterically.  
"Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, wishes to speak with you as soon as possible, she didn't state a reason," she explained.  
"Riiiight..." Sonic said nervously. He recalled the last time he and Nimue were talking together alone, other than Caliburn. He had jokingly pretended to hit on her out of nowhere, and she didn't seem to mind. He hoped that didn't make a difference.

"She seemed to be smiling when she told me, usually she was a straight face, so, you never know Sonic, maybe it's something nice," Merlina winked at Sonic and they both started laughing.

Sonic said goodbye and sped off, he decided that he should go visit Nimue first. When he did, he saw her waiting outside, leaning over a low wall, watching the relaxing pond nearby.  
She turned to face Sonic and saw him smiling.  
"Hey!" he said, trying not to raise his voice too much as Caliburn was sleeping.  
"Hello, Brave Sir Knight," Nimue bowed her head in respect.  
"Please, just call me Sonic!" He laughed.  
"Very well, Sonic, if you insist," Nimue smiled.

"So, I hear you wanted to speak with me?" He smirked. Nimue nodded and signalled for him to join her in the small hexagonal hut nearby. There were already Tea, Biscuits and a couple of Chilidogs set on the table for them both.  
"I see you've been working hard, what's the occasion?" Sonic grinned. Nimue lowered her head, smiling.

"Well, Sonic, the truth is I have something to tell you," she giggled. Sonic sat down, holding a Chilidog, about to take a bite.  
"To start off, there's one other thing I have to tell you, which leads onto the main situation, you see, for many years, everyone has believed that my name is Nimue, and my nickname is Lady of the Lake. But actually, Lady of the Lake is my official title, and Nimue, well, Nimue is my surname..." she explained. Sonic almost choked on the chilidog, but listened intently all the same.

"In all honesty, my real name is Amelia, before I became... this... I was just another ordinary girl, with some sort of magical gift, although I wasn't a witch, I could control magic and do amazing things, nobody liked this, so I banished myself here, awaiting a good man to come, and he would support me," she added.

"So you were sad and want comfort?" Sonic asked sympathetically, then he smiled and added, "Well I love the name Amelia! In fact, I know someone from a legend about a guy with the same name as me, who knows someone called Amy Rose, she loves Sonic, too! She always chased him around and he avoided her, REALLY awkward. Nothing like us, right?" Sonic laughed. Amelia laughed awkwardly and nodded.

"Yes, I had such sorrow, and I've been awaiting my knight to come find me, a true knight. A blue knight," Amelia continued. Sonic's eyes widens and he shook his hands in disbelief.  
"WH-WHAT?! Aw, come on Amelia, you know you don't love me! I mean look at me! Really? You love this? Seriously?! Amelia, you're a great friend, I really like you, just not in that way-" Sonic denied it, but Amelia was persistent.

The next thing she did nearly gave Sonic a heart attack from shock. Sonic found himself lip-linked with Amelia, her eyes were closed and her face showed no sign of hesitation, she simply kissed him.

At that moment, everything went silent. Like ACTUALLY silent, for the first time, the loudest thing Sonic could hear was the relaxing flow over the nearby lake and pond. Sonic drooped his arms and stared in disbelief. A magical legend itself had feelings for him and was expressing them physically. I mean, WTF right?!

Eventually, Sonic couldn't help but give into the kiss. Amelia showed no sign of requiring breath, and Sonic breathed through his nose when he needed to, and it had been almost two minutes since Amelia began the kiss. Just a normal kiss, nothing 'special', she didn't stop or do anything. She had her eyes shut gently and her lips pressed against her love's. Sonic didn't want to deny it anymore, he HAD grown some strong feelings towards 'Amelia' too.

So he wrapped his arms round her neck and pulled her closer, joining in the kiss passionately, much to Amelia's delight.

Suddenly, Sonic opened his eyes again, and saw what Amelia had used her magic for. There, above them, hanging from the ceiling, was a large leaf of mistletoe. Sonic smiled in his thoughts and shut his eyes again. Time to turn up the heat.

He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against her lips, licking them and triggering them to open. Amelia felt overjoyed, after so many years, a true gentleman had arrived! Sonic pushed his sweet organ into her mouth, wrestling playfully with her own. Their tongues were in a heated fight to decide who would dominate the other's mouth. Sonic found an opportunity and tasted the inner walls of her mouth, they tasted of honey. Amelia moaned softly in happiness and shivered as Sonic licked her teeth, then continued to fight with her own tongue.

Now it was Amelia's turn, she shoved her tongue into his mouth violently and licked his inner mouth all around, it tasted of strawberry. For quite a long time they wrestled inside each other's hot mouths. Amelia didn't want to stop, she wanted to kiss those sweet lips forever, Sonic felt the same way. He'd never felt such stronge affection for anyone before, let alone girls. The only time before this was when Sonic made a joke when he saved Sir Percival's life a long time ago, Caliburn turned the joke into an embarrassing comment and made both Sonic and Percival blush. Other than that, both members of this newfound relationship had absolutely no experience whatsoever.

After almost 10 WHOLE MINUTES however, Sonic and Amelia finally had to break up the kiss and gasp for air. They slowly separated their lips, moving their faces away from one another and opened their eyes. Sonic looked at Amelia and smiled.

"And secondly, I love you, with all my heart and soul," Amelia said, with a sweet little twinkle in her eyes.


End file.
